


Moments Like These

by vaskianmountains



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Comeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Voyeurism, but the other two ships are definitely here as well, most of this focuses on Laurent/Nikandros, sweet sex with a tiny hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaskianmountains/pseuds/vaskianmountains
Summary: When Nikandros plans to turn in for the night, he finds Damen and Laurent making love. In the morning, however, it is Nikandros who gets to spend time with Laurent.





	Moments Like These

Nikandros was tired. It had been a long day filled with tending his duties as a kyros, and all he wanted now was to fall into bed and sleep for a long time. 

When he entered his kings’ chambers that he had come to share with them, he could hear sounds of lovemaking coming from the bedroom. He walked over to the open door and leaned against it. 

Inside the room, Laurent was lying on the bed with his legs wrapped around Damen, who had his head buried in Laurent’s neck. Fully caught up in each other, neither of them noticed that Nikandros had come in. 

Tightness swelled up in Nikandros’ chest. Moments like these, when Damen and Laurent were too caught up in each other to notice Nikandros, were the times during which he felt like he still occupied a second place in their lives, instead of a shared first. He took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and then breathed out, forcing the tightness to loosen. 

Instead of listening to the sweet nothings they told each other in between moans, Nikandros focused on the sight of Damen’s cock sliding into and out of Laurent’s ass. Nikandros felt his own cock stirring as he watched. He took himself in his hand and started stroking himself, copying the rhythm of Damen’s thrusts. 

When Nikandros was tired, he never lasted very long, and so, when Damen came inside of Laurent and started coaxing Laurent’s cock into coming as well with soft strokes, Nikandros could feel that he was close to completion himself as well. Laurent only needed a few strokes and a couple of sweet words whispered into his ear before he spilled into Damen’s hand. The sight of Laurent’s seed covering Damen’s hand and his own abdomen, and the sound of his moans send Nikandros over the edge as well, and he spilled into his own hand. 

He wiped his hand clean on his chiton, before pulling out the pin and letting the fabric fall to the ground, not bothering to pick it up and put it somewhere more appropriate. He walked over to the bed where Damen had collapsed next to Laurent and where they were both languishing in post-coital bliss. Only when Nikandros climbed in next to them did they notice his presence. 

“Nikandros?” Damen asked. “How long have you been here?”

Laurent moved his eyes over Nikandros’ body and a smile tucked his lips up in amusement. “Long enough to come?”

Nikandros leaned in and pressed a kiss to other man’s mouth in order to shut him up. His voice had been a bit too smug for what Nikandros could handle at the end of a long day. “I just want to sleep,” he said after pulling away and lying down half on top of Laurent. 

Damen slung his arm across both of them and pulled them in tight. “Sleep sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

Nikandros woke to the morning light warming his skin the next day. He couldn’t feel Damen’s presence in the bed, anymore. However, it wasn’t unusual for Damen to wake up early and start his day with a round of exercising before returning for breakfast by the time Laurent and Nikandros were starting to wake up.

Laurent had used to wake up early as well, but as his body had learned that he was safe with Damen and Nikandros, he had started to stay asleep for longer in the morning. Right now, he was still asleep. His chest rose slowly with deep breaths underneath Nikandros’ head and his morning erection pressed into Nikandros’ abdomen.

Nikandros’ own hardened cock was resting against Laurent’s thigh. He felt the instinctive urge to rut against Laurent’s leg, but kept himself from it.

Instead, he turned his head and pressed a kiss against Laurent’s breastbone. “Laurent,” he murmured, “wake up.”

Laurent gave a noncommittal hum in response.

Nikandros smiled. “Laurent,” he said again. He brought his hand up and circled Laurent’s nipple with one of his fingers. “Wake up.”

Laurent’s hum changed into a moan. “Nikandros,” he started, but broke off into another moan as Nikandros applied more pressure to his nipple.

Nikandros shifted his position so he was fully lying on top of Laurent. He cupped Laurent’s face with his hand, and kissed his mouth. Laurent reciprocated the kiss. He rested one hand on Nikandros waist, and brought the other one to Nikandros’ head, curling his fingers in his hair.

After a few minutes of lazy kissing, Nikandros broke away from Laurent’s mouth. His lips were swollen and his blue eyes were dark with arousal. He pulled Laurent’s hand out of his hair, brought it to his mouth, and pressed a kiss against the palm. “You’re so beautiful” he murmured into Laurent’s skin. He moved on to Laurent’s wrist and then further up his arm, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

When he reached Laurent’s shoulder, he continued along his collarbone to his neck. He brushed one soft kiss against his pulse and moved on again, causing Laurent to whine in complaint. Nikandros smiled against the skin of Laurent’s chest as he moved down his body. He knew how much Laurent liked to have his neck kissed, and that having to settle for only one kiss must be disappointing.

As his trail down Laurent’s chest brought him to one of his nipples, Nikandros decided that he wasn’t going to leave Laurent wanting as much again. He flicked his tongue over the hardened bud, and Laurent arched into the touch, a shuddering sigh leaving his mouth. Nikandros took his nipple between his teeth and softly bit down before letting go again and pressing a last kiss against it. He moved to Laurent’s other nipple and gave it the same attention, then resumed his path down Laurent’s chest again.

He kissed his way down Laurent’s abdomen to his hipbone and moved his mouth to Laurent’s thigh. “Nikandros…” Laurent called out as Nikandros reached the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and sucked on it hard and long enough to leave a bruise Damen would be able to find later that day.

“Does that feel good?” Nikandros asked, messaging the newly formed bruise with his thumb.

“Yes.”

Nikandros moved his mouth higher up Laurent’s thigh, and sucked another bruise into existence. “Do you want me to continue,” he asked, “or do you need my mouth on your cock by now?”

“Yes.”

Nikandros smiled. “Yes what?”

Laurent whined. “I need you to suck my cock,” he said, “please.”

Laurent’s cock was flushed a deep pink and was leaking pre-come onto his abdomen. Moving upward from the base, Nikandros left a trail of kisses along the length of it. When he reached the head, Nikandros licked away some of the pre-come and kissed it one more time before taking Laurent into his mouth.

Laurent moaned loudly. He brought his hand to Nikandros head and grabbed softly onto his hair.

Nikandros hallowed his cheeks and took Laurent’s cock further into his mouth until he felt it press against the back of his throat and his nose touched against Laurent’s abdomen. He earned another loud moan from Laurent as he swallowed around his cock. He was fairly certain Laurent wasn’t going to last much longer.

Laurent whined when Nikandros took his cock out of his mouth again. “I need more.”

“Don’t be greedy,” Nikandros replied. He took Laurent into his hand and gave him a few soft strokes. He moved his head further down Laurent’s crotch and pressed a kiss against either of his balls before taking them both into his mouth and sucking on them.

“Nikandros,” Laurent whimpered, “I’m going to—” His voice was broken off by a moan as Nikandros moved his tongue around his balls and he spilled onto his own abdomen.

When Laurent had fully finished, Nikandros let Laurent’s balls slip out of his mouth again, and then looked up at him.

Laurent’s eyes were closed, his cheeks were flushed pink, and his abdomen was covered in his own spend. Nikandros was often struck by how god-like Laurent’s beauty was. Right now, however, Laurent looked like a god made human through earthly pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nikandros whispered.

He trailed one finger through the pearly white liquid on Laurent’s abdomen, and, when Laurent had opened his eyes again and looked at him, he put his finger in his own mouth and sucked it clean. “You’ve made a mess of yourself, haven’t you?” he asked. “But seeing as it’s my fault, I think I’m the one who should clean you up again, no?” Nikandros lowered himself again. As he cleared away Laurent’s spent with his tongue, Laurent whimpered softly.

When Nikandros had licked him completely clean, he crawled further up Laurent’s body. He cupped the other’s cheek in his hand and kissed him, pushing his tongue, on which the taste of come still lingered, past Laurent’s lips.

Laurent eagerly reciprocated the kiss, sliding his own tongue against Nikandros’. He curled his fingers into Nikandros’ hair and pulled him more forcefully against himself.

“Can you go another round?” Nikandros asked when he pulled away from Laurent, his hand already travelling down Laurent’s body.

“Yes,” Laurent answered, staring up into Nikandros’ eyes.

Nikandros kept their eyes locked together as he took Laurent’s cock into his hand again. “You’re needy, aren’t you?” he said as he started stroking him. “You’re already almost fully hard again.”

“Please fuck me, Nikandros.”

Nikandros quickly pressed one more kiss against Laurent’s lips before he got up to fetch the bottle of oil from the bedside table. In the meantime, Laurent turned around on the bed, lifting his ass upwards and spreading his legs.

When he returned to Laurent with the oil, Nikandros settled himself behind Laurent, in between his legs. He opened the bottle and poured some of the oil onto his hand, then stoppered it again and put it aside. He spread the oil over his own cock with a couple of strokes. It was a relief to finally touch himself. He hadn’t realized how much he had been aching for it. After a few strokes he made himself stop, though. Laurent’s hole was waiting for him, and Nikandros knew that it would feel so much better around his cock than his own hand ever could. 

He didn’t bother preparing Laurent. His hole was likely still stretched enough from when Damen had taken him last night. Nikandros laid his hand on Laurent’s ass cheeks and spread him open. He hooked his thumb inside Laurent’s hole and pulled it open further.

Some of Damen’s cum was still inside and Nikandros spread it around the rim of Laurent’s hole with his thumb. 

Laurent let out a whimper at the sensation. “Nikandros,” his voice was weak with want, “I need you inside me.”

Nikandros groaned in response to those words. “I know,” he said. He kept rubbing the rim of Laurent’s hole and took his own cock in his other hand. He lined himself up with Laurent’s hole, laying the head down at the entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself inside. Neither of them could keep quiet at the feeling. When Nikandros was fully inside of Laurent, he pulled his thumb out, and Laurent’s hole pulled tight around Nikandros’ cock. “You feel so good, Laurent.” 

 “I need you to start moving,” Laurent said. 

Nikandros leaned forward to press a kiss to Laurent’s shoulder, before he happily obliged.

He pulled himself out of Laurent, until only the head of his cock was still inside. Then, he slowly pushed himself back inside. He kept up a slow and steady rhythm as he continued moving inside of Laurent until he needed more of him.

“Laurent,” he said, “I need you to turn around.”

He pulled himself out of Laurent again, fully this time, and watched as Laurent turned onto his back. 

“Is this better?” Laurent asked. 

“Yes.” Nikandros leaned in and brought his mouth to Laurent’s, which opened eagerly underneath him. Nikandros didn’t know how long they kissed, but eventually they pulled apart. He stared into Laurent’s face. His pupils were dilated with want, his lips swollen from their kiss and parted slightly. Nikandros felt a warmth spread through his chest. He wanted nothing more than to bring Laurent as much pleasure as he possibly could. It was moments like these that Nikandros especially longed to have that same connection with Laurent as Damen did.

Nikandros lined himself up with Laurent’s entrance again, and pushed back inside, keeping his eyes focused on Laurent’s face. His blue eyes slid shut and his mouth opened further around a moan. Laurent brought his legs up and wrapped them around Nikandros, who picked up a slow and steady rhythm again as he continued thrusting into Laurent. He brought his head down to Laurent’s neck and started sucking on the pale skin. 

It didn’t take long before Nikandros felt that he was close. He lifted his head and looked into Laurent’s eyes. “Laurent...”

“Nikandros,” Laurent returned. 

“I’m—”

“I’m close, Nikandros.”

“Yes.” 

Nikandros brought his hand to Laurent’s cock. With one stroke and one more thrust, they both came, looking into each other’s eyes. 

It was moments like these that Nikandros felt like he had everything he could possibly ever want from Laurent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3
> 
> For those interested, I'm over on tumblr as [vaskianmountains](https://vaskianmountains.tumblr.com/)


End file.
